un conseil comme un autre ou presque
by Yumika aka Shade Bow
Summary: John essaye de se faire pardonner auprès de son amant après une dispute. Avec les conseils de Sherlock... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GLASGOW!


**Coucou...Je me suis perdue... xD Honnêtement je me demande ce que je fous ici aussi hein? xD **

**MAIS NON JE SAIS! c'est pour ma SUPERBE GLASGOW! car aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire ! et qu'un anniversaire sa se mérite toujours d'être fêter... (sa veut rien dire mais c'est pas grave.) Alors joyeux anniversaire ma belle :3 j'ai essayer d'aller sur ton terrain, je t'apporte ce très très modeste présent a tes genoux et j'espère que sa te fera au moins sourire :3 **

**Et pour ceux qui me suivent: (y en a?) heu je suis pas morte... j'ai juste un nouveau taf, avec des horaires pourries. Là je publie en speed avant d'aller travailler et je finis à plus 21h donc pas chez moi avant 22h (pour vous donner une idée hein?) Donc je suis a la ramasse pour écrire la suite de Vengeance (qui est pourtant a déjà plus 5000 mots, bah oui j'ai eut peur avec vos menaces de morts xD) et j'ai quasiment un siècle de retard sur mes lectures. PARDON :'( je fais au mieux, mais c'est la saison des anniversaires en plus (soupire) je vais tout faire pour me rattraper ! **

**gros bisounours et désolé pour qui Sherlock BBC est leur fandom... je voulais pas tout massacrer... **

**Yumika Plume.**

**Beta : Nathdawn (merciiiiiiiiiiiii)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**PS: Ceci est un clin d'oeil a "Protection rapprochée" le livre de Jane Séville. Un livre que je conseille. Vous fiez pas au résumé pas top. **

**Un conseil comme un autre ou presque**

John ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Sherlock. Il aurait dû continuer à chercher une solution seul. Mais lorsque l'enquêteur s'était mis devant lui, l'air plus qu'énervé, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix et avait dû l'écouter.

En même temps, il était à court d'idée depuis longtemps et tournait en rond dans l'appartement, râlant sur toutes les expériences de Sherlock. Il n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'ici à quel point l'enquêteur en avait en cours. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement après avoir fait capoter l'expérience numéro 7 qui consistait à faire cuire des doigts dans un toasteur afin d'y voir les marques sur la peau que Sherlock avait craqué. Il l'avait regardé un long moment, et John pouvait presque sentir les rouages de son cerveau d'ici, avant de finalement lui dire quoi faire. Et comme un idiot, il l'avait écouté. Car Sherlock avait toujours raison. Alors John était là, planqué dans le placard du bureau de son amant, l'attendant caché, le cœur battant.

Quelle idée, mais quelle putain d'idée il avait eu d'écouter Sherlock. John allait sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'il entendit enfin la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Il se stoppa immédiatement. La respiration courte, le cœur battant, il regarda par la porte entrouverte son homme entrer puis refermer avant de s'avancer vers son bureau d'une démarche fatiguée.

Trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et le cœur de John fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Comme il lui avait manqué. Comme il avait déjà envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De sentir l'odeur de son tabac, sentir sa joue légèrement piquante car on était en fin de journée et surtout passer la main dans ses cheveux grisonnant. Oh oui, il avait envie de tout ça et bien plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car il avait merdé. Lui, l'ancien soldat habituellement si maître de lui, si calme, avait perdu son sang-froid lorsque son amant lui avait demandé d'emménager avec lui.

Honnêtement, John avait simplement paniqué. Paniqué à l'idée de perdre son colocataire qui l'avait remis sur les rails, peur de perdre l'équilibre qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à trouver tous les trois ensemble, malgré la nouvelle relation entre le médecin et le flic. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait fait passer sa peur par des cris. Alors Lestrade était parti, digne, le dos droit, sans se retourner. Et n'était pas revenu. Et John sut qu'il avait fait une connerie.

Donc voilà trois semaines qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il tournait ça dans tous les sens et que Greg ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. John avait donc commencé à chercher un moyen de se faire pardonner mais tout lui semblait fade, insipide. De toute manière, pour qu'il en vienne à demander de l'aide à Sherlock, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir touché le fond sans possibilité de remonter. John voulait simplement renouer le dialogue. Peu importe la décision qu'ils prendraient, ils la prendraient ensemble. Mais pour ça, il fallait que Greg accepte de lui parler de nouveau.

John avait donc déposé le cadeau conseillé par Sherlock sur le bureau de son amant qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Lestrade s'était jeté dans son fauteuil avec un grand soupir en se frottant les yeux. La journée avait dû être longue au vue de sa mine fatiguée. Au bout de longues secondes, peut être une minute, il se redressa puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite boite rouge sombre.

Greg leva aussitôt le regard, cherchant autour de lui, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de message ou de signature. John se recula aussitôt un peu plus dans l'ombre du placard mais déjà Lestrade prenait la boite en main. Il la tourna dans tous les sens, écoutant le bruit qu'elle faisait avant de finalement l'ouvrir pour de bon. Ses sourcils poivre et sel se levèrent haut, alors que John avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi avait-il écouté son stupide colocataire qui ne connaissait rien aux relations humaines ?

Il faillit rater les doigts de Greg glissés dans le petit écrin. Ces mêmes doigts qui pouvaient jouer des heures avec un stylo pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une affaire, ou alors enlacer doucement une cigarette lorsqu'il était trop stressé. Ils sortirent un petit emballage tout aussi rouge que la boite.

John faillit sortir une nouvelle fois de sa cachette, prêt à s'excuser directement, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Greg s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil, mettant les pieds sur le bureau, avec un immense sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il le regarda déballer avec minutie le chocolat alors qu'habituellement il dévorait plutôt goulûment tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Mais là, non. Il prenait son temps. Il déposa le papier brillant sur le bureau avant de regarder le chocolat avec le même sourire. John se rapprocha immédiatement de la porte pour mieux voir les lèvres s'ouvrir, puis les dents blanches, avant que Greg ne croque un tout petit morceau de chocolat. L'inspecteur s'en délecta une seconde, s'allongea un peu plus dans le large fauteuil, avant de faire revenir le chocolat a sa bouche.

John écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de succion suivit d'un petit gémissement de bonheur. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Greg au juste ? Merde, il avait envie de le rejoindre. Ce bruit était tellement indécent. Que ce soit le bruit d'aspiration ou le gémissement, cela avait aussitôt donné envie à John de venir se serrer contre Greg pour l'embrasser sauvagement, goûter sur sa langue le sirop sucré. Il dût faire un puissant effort pour se retenir, mais dû se tortiller un peu, se sentant beaucoup trop serré dans son pantalon.

Mais sa respiration se coupa tout simplement lorsqu'il vit la langue de l'inspecteur passer ses lèvres et venir chercher la cerise qui se trouvait dans le chocolat. Greg dût s'y reprendre à deux fois, fouillant l'intérieur du chocolat avec application, pour finalement ramener le fruit entre ses lèvres. Il prit le temps de savourer encore une fois, mettant John au supplice, les joues rouges, incapable de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation, là dans un placard, en train de bander devant son amant, sans pouvoir même le rejoindre.

Le chocolat fut enfin englouti et John espéra enfin son calvaire fini. Mais Greg commença de nouveau à prendre un chocolat dans la boite pour le manger. Sans même réfléchir, l'ancien soldat sortit aussitôt, ne s'arrêta même pas en voyant Greg sursauter, traversant simplement le bureau en quelques enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce que … », commença Lestrade, mais la bouche de John l'arrêta aussitôt en se posant sur la sienne.

Il était hors de question qu'il attende plus longtemps. John voulait profiter de son amant, il le voulait tout de suite. Il voulait faire tomber cette barrière qu'il avait lui-même instauré entre eux. Greg, d'abord surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par attraper les cheveux blonds cendrés à pleine main pour approfondir le baiser. Un vrai baiser. La langue jouait avec celle de l'autre essayant de la faire abdiquer, les faisant tous les deux frissonner de tous leurs corps. Greg finit même par se redresser, laissant retomber ses pieds au sol, afin d'attirer John à lui.

L'ancien soldat se releva légèrement, collant un instant leurs fronts ensemble.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les mots étaient lâchés. John se sentit soulagé au même titre que Greg qui lui offrit un grand sourire comme pour le remercier sans vraiment le dire. John se courba un peu plus pour se rapprocher de l'homme toujours assis. Greg se laissa faire, passant ses bras autour de la taille du blond, semblant vouloir toucher sa peau. Lui aussi avait ressenti le manque de l'autre, lui aussi voulait effleurer la peau de son partenaire, le sentir bien présent contre lui.

« Comment tu as su ? » murmura Greg la tête contre le ventre de John.

« Pour ? »

« Les cerises aux chocolats. J'adore ça depuis que je suis gamin. »

John eut un sourire amusé, caressant les cheveux gris devant lui.

« Sherlock m'a dit de te donner mes chocolats préférés. » souffla-t-il.

Greg se redressa aussitôt pour fixer John, étonné.

« Sherlock ? »

« Sherlock. »

L'inspecteur secoua la tête avant de revenir contre l'homme, avec un soupir d'aise.

« Greg, pour l'appartement… »

« On en parlera plus tard. Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi. »

«Non » déclara John de son ton militaire qui plaisait habituellement tellement à Greg. « Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. »

Greg le fixa un instant avant de sourire tendrement et de venir embrasser le ventre ferme devant lui, alors que ses mains tentaient de descendre délicatement dans le pantalon de John.

« On trouvera une solution qui nous conviendra à tous alors », assura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

John sourit une nouvelle fois avant de mordiller sa lèvre pour tenter de cacher son excitation.

« Greg, on est dans ton bureau. Aux parois de verre. »

« Et alors ? OH ! Mais regardez qui voilà… »

« Je voulais avoir toutes les chances de mon côté. »

Greg sourit en faisant ressortir un peu plus le slip rouge de John qui le mettait toujours dans tous ses états sans même en comprendre la raison. Oh comme l'inspecteur avait déjà envie de rentrer et profiter de ce slip qui lui avait manqué aussi. La seconde suivante il était debout, plaquant John contre son bureau avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Rien à foutre que ses collègues voient ça, il était bien trop heureux que son amant soit revenu.

« Arrête », grogna John avec un calme qu'il était a deux doigts de perdre.

Greg adorait d'ailleurs le faire sortir de sa zone de confort, le laissant s'exprimer et agir sans sa retenue quotidienne.

« Je veux profiter de toi », lâcha-t-il simplement.

John grommela une nouvelle fois avant de le repousser, en remettant sa chemise en ordre.

« Allons chez toi. »

Greg sourit, avant de revenir sur sa chaise de bureau pour prendre son manteau, mais la voix de John l'arrêta une seconde dans son élan alors qu'il se trouvait déjà à la porte.

« Et prends la boite de chocolat. »

Lestrade sourit avant d'empocher la dite boite.

« On peut savoir ce que tu peux en faire ? » sourit-il une fois à côté de lui.

« On a du temps à rattraper. », répondit simplement John comme s'il s'agissait d'une contrainte mais Lestrade savait que c'était uniquement pour cacher son trouble et sa gêne.

« J'ai bien une petite idée aussi pour les utiliser » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de le faire sortir de son bureau.

John ne fit que sourire en secouant la tête. Peu importe, il avait retrouvé son amant. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il faudrait penser à remercier Sherlock peut être. Bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr que l'enquêteur ait vraiment pensé que cela se passerait comme ça. Quoique….

**Me frappez pas XD c'était pour ma Glasgow... Avouez qu'une cerise en chocolat dans la bouche de Lestrade c'est sexy :3? **

**Encore joyeux anniversaire Glas', on t'aime tous très fort :3**


End file.
